how far, how near
by Wintry Leen
Summary: Who dares measure the distance between you and me? Oneshot. SasuSaku. [Based on chapter 676]. #12.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way possible.

**Author's Note:** Based on chapter 676. That "Sasuke-kun doesn't seem to care" almost killed me, and I just had to write my feelings down. They are too lethal to be contained.

On a different note, I am devastatingly affected by what happened on Tumblr. I am in no acquaintance with the people involved but knowing about what happened is enough to break me. That site is my safe haven, and I go there because I want to meet and be friends with amazing people, co-shipper or not. I did not think shipping wars would amount to such animosity. Nobody deserves it.

**Edit: **I'm putting this up on Tumblr because I'm shameless like that, and I need someone so kind to draw something for this. *tears up*

* * *

_**how far, how near**_

She pressed her glowing hand down on the inflicted part and thought about sliding it up more until she reached his chest. She begged to feel some current – that jolt of life that she wanted to ascertain he still had. He was _alive_, yes, but there had to be a _beating _somewhere.

Sasuke noticed her slipping out of her concentration. Her eyes were unfocused, and her hand though doing the work seemed to be disembodied. He actually felt the distance between his ribs and her hand; his wound serving as the bridge.

"Isn't it done yet?" he started, helping her to re-focus.

For a moment, her eyes flicked between his eyes and her hand pumping healing chakra through the damaged tissue. But she still held her silence.

He felt the necessity to remind her of their situation.

"He'll be back soon. We can't let our guard down."

"I know." He almost did not catch it.

He could not deal with this – _not yet – _especially in this brief stasis they managed to have. Madara was nowhere to be found after vanishing and perhaps escaping what would have been the most damaging attack he and Naruto could have sent his way.

They waited for minutes for his return, but there was no sign of him. Kakashi and Naruto then decided to survey the area for his presence while they left Sasuke to Sakura's care.

Sasuke did calculate his moves before attacking, but mishaps happen _always _… like how one moment you are breathing and the next you are – it is the law in the battlefield. His chakra-infused attack was repulsed by Madara's shield, and Sasuke was just lucky enough for having the reflex that prevented him from experiencing the full blow of it.

The green glow gradually dulled, and after a few more seconds of silence, Sakura stood up. Sasuke slowly sat up and got to his feet as well while carefully placing a hand on the affected part and applying light pressure. He felt not even an ounce of pain making him look at Sakura finally.

"Thank you," he said with a meek nod.

She made an attempt at humor but could just let out a choked sob.

"You know that I care. Always."

She stared briefly at him and looked away.

He just had to break this.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

There was sincerity in his voice, but Sakura discerned it as his way of getting things over with as soon as possible. After all, they could not let their guard down, and her problem was certainly not a sensible concern they should be dealing with at that moment.

But damn all inhibitions, she decided to be childish again. He was asking, and there was no other way of answering aside from serving it on a plate warm, but if possible, scalding.

"Do you really not care about me at all?"

She clenched her fists as she struggled to keep her emotions at bay. There was no shedding of tear in this ongoing bloodshed.

She waited. He just had to utter a simple yes or no, and she would take it.

"Is this about your wound?"

Sasuke, on the other hand, tried to parry the flow of _unnecessary_ emotions by playing innocent and simplifying things that should not in the first place be complicated. _It is not that complicated for him._

She let out a mirthless beat of a laugh and ran her hand over her forehead as she bit her quivering lip. She remembered the seal on her forehead and wondered if Sasuke would ever care enough to be proud of her.

"Am I really that shallow to you, Sasuke? Well, of course it's about my wound! It's about how I got stabbed and you were there in front of me not turning around to see if I'm dead or not. It's about how I wanted to let you know that I've finally caught up with you but you don't care at all!"

She stood her ground and bravely looked into his eyes.

"How many times do I have to bleed before I can make you care?"

He walked a few steps towards her until they were at arm's length.

"You can heal your own wounds, Sakura," his eyes glanced over her stomach area where the wound must have been and then back to her eyes, "and you did."

He took a sidestep and walked past her.

She bowed her head and smiled sadly. He got his point across. _He recognized her._ _Finally._ Yet she was insatiable. She wanted something more. She wanted him to care.

"Is it wrong to wish for something more?"

She stopped hearing his footfalls.

He closed his eyes for a second and turned around to face her direction, her back facing him. _Maybe he could help her understand at least for the sake of surviving the war together._

"It would be easier for me to look at you from _here_."

Sakura turned slightly to see Sasuke indeed looking at her even though they were farther from each other than before. She tilted her head to the side and waited for an elaboration.

"You won't see me by your side and you don't need to. Just move forward."

Before she could even think of a response, she felt another presence and immediately turned around once more to see their enemy evilly smirking down at them. But her fear instantly melted away when she felt _his _presence behind her – her shoulder blades almost touching his broad chest. When he leaned in closer, she felt it … that _beating _and then his breath against her ear.

"I'm right here."

…

_**Fin.**_


End file.
